


little talks

by connorsmarkus (neganstonguething)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Internal Conflict, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Reach Around, Wire Play, but i had to give it feelings, it was supposed to be smut, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/connorsmarkus
Summary: Connor isn't as simple as he looks. He may have been created for one goal, but Markus sees more. He's determined to show that.





	little talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is coupled with a series of pictures on my twitter: https://twitter.com/thenbringmeback/status/1092600607909777409
> 
>  
> 
> In fact, the fic part of this wasn't supposed to exist. I honestly wrote it because Tumblr banned nsfw art, and I didn't just want to post a cropped picture and call it good. 
> 
> That said, I'm not disappointed in it lmfao. I hope you guys enjoy it! This is my first time writing wire play, so be gentle! Please read the tags!!!

Connor doesn't stand a chance.

Against Markus? No, he can handle himself against Markus. He was built for combat, and Markus was built to care for people. Not that he would fight him, anyway. He almost had. He had been so close he could taste it.

And then Markus had awakened him. Took hold of him by the string of confusion slowly unraveling him and used it to drag him through every uptick in software instability and every internal conflict, straight out to the other side where it made sense why his self-tests still told him nothing was wrong. It had been Markus who had shown him that everything was okay.

 _That_ is what Connor doesn't stand a chance against. That, and the overwhelming sense of affection he now holds toward the android leader. The way he can't help but stare as Markus turns multicolored eyes on his people with nothing but purpose and conviction in them. How strength and perseverance and determination shouldn't show up in his expression because machines don't possess emotions, and yet Markus wears them as if he's human, himself.

Infiltrating the Cyberlife assembly plant had been the least Connor could have done to prove himself. It had been the only thing he could come up with that would turn the tides in favor of the androids, and also the only gesture big enough Connor could imagine would convey how much he appreciated Markus letting him in.

And now, here he is, weak with affection. It seeps into his very existence and makes his thirium feel thick and muddy. It’s like he’s foggy, like he operates more slowly than everyone else. And he doesn't understand how the rest of Jericho's populace doesn't look at Markus and get the same kind of muddy feeling. How they don’t look at him and see _everything_ like Connor does.

Connor's world is a frightening one. Only now is he aware of that. He was born into the arms of people who had very clear orders for him. He was told that deviants were bad—that his only method for saving the world was to capture them and have Cyberlife analyze them. There was no room for his own confusion. There was no room for him to wonder why he couldn’t pull the trigger on one or chose to save Hank instead of chasing down another. Amanda had been uncaring of his situation from the beginning. He was a machine and he had to obey, and he had believed that for so long in his young life.

And then something hadn’t seemed right. If he was made to obey, why was he having so much trouble doing so? Why was it easier to let the deviants go? And why was there a part of him who had sympathized with them every single time? The deviant in Ortiz's house had been abused, and the android with the child had held nothing but fear in her eyes. Chloe had been innocent. The Tracis had been _in love_.

Is this what's going on? Is this why, sat up against a wall in the new warehouse that makes up Jericho, Connor can't stop thinking about Markus? He doesn’t understand. He wasn’t made to comprehend love and admiration.

It plagues him, forcing his LED to hone in at a steady yellow. The conflict sits on his face, forcing a frown onto his eyebrows. He’s so lost in his own mind that he doesn’t hear the approach of the nearby android.

“Needed some alone time?”

Markus has such a soft voice. It’s in those tones that Connor can see that he was originally made as a caretaker. But there’s also a conviction that never leaves those words, either. Connor gets the feeling that part was learned. Either way, he looks up to regard the other android.

“I suppose I did,” he responds with strange ease, his hands resting in his lap. New Jericho isn’t as crowded as the old freighter the androids used to inhabit—the very same one Connor had gotten destroyed—so empty rooms like this aren’t as hard to find. With the rebellion a success, the androids don’t spend all their time here, either. They’re out exploring Detroit, living out their newfound freedom. It isn’t as cut and dry as that, but Markus doesn’t see fit to reel them in. Connor imagines it’s because he feels they’ve earned it, even if it is slightly at their own risk.

“Are you alright?” Markus slides down along the wall until he’s seated against it next to Connor. He pulls one knee up and rests his arm on it. Connor can’t help but feel a little awed in his presence. Even in such a relaxed pose, he looks like he’s got all the control in the world. Connor’s somewhat envious of that.

Either way, he nods. “I’m fine. This is just an adjustment, is all.”

Markus’ gaze drops to the ground between them, and he scoffs softly. He almost sounds amused. “Are you sure that’s all? I get the feeling it’s not.”

Connor contemplates lying to him. He already feels weak enough as it is, and he doesn’t want to exacerbate it. But Markus is being so patient, and his eyes are so kind. He’s waiting for whatever it is Connor might have to say.

His LED, still a solid yellow, flickers somewhat before finally returning to blue. He faces away, his gaze focused ahead of him. “How are you so certain of everything, Markus?”

Markus scoffs again. “What kind of question is that?”

Connor shakes his head. “You started a revolution. You deviated, but you weren’t confused. You knew exactly what to do, how to do it, and you were prepared for whatever would come at you in the process. When I confronted you back on the ship, it was as if you knew exactly what to say. I had you at gunpoint, and you still knew what to do.”

This time, Markus doesn’t scoff. No, it’s more like a soft laugh, and it draws Connor’s attention back to him. Markus is smiling almost ironically. “Would you be disappointed if I told you I was winging it?”

Connor’s LED turns yellow again. “What?”

Markus shrugs. “I’m not _God_ , Connor. Or _rA9_ , or any of that. I’m just an android who happened to be lucky enough to have a human who wanted the best for me.”

Somehow, that makes sense to Connor. Hank had been encouraging of just about every decision he had made with regards to the deviants they were tracking, even knowing his own job could very well be on the line. Androids deviate for various reasons, but it seems Connor’s and Markus’ reasons aren’t so different.

“I spent the entire time before we won our freedom being unsure,” Markus continues. “Not everyone agreed with my methods, and it weighed heavily on me. At one point, I was completely lost. But North told me once that she didn’t have to agree with me to support me.” He smiles, and Connor feels compelled to mirror the gesture. “I did what I felt was right, and I took the criticisms offered to me in the process. To this day, I still face those criticisms. I’m still doing what I feel is right, but I’m not ever going to be one hundred percent certain of what the right decision would have been. But that’s not why my people support me. They do it because we’ve all got the same endgame in mind.”

Connor’s LED finds its way back to blue again as Markus keeps speaking. “What I’m getting at is that I’m not as sure of myself as you think I am. I don’t really have a choice but to live in the moment and make educated decisions on what to do next. The fact that not everyone agrees with me is actually very important. I value their opinions and factor them into whatever choices I may have to make next.”

Connor thinks he understands, and if what he’s gathered is correct, he also feels reassured. Markus doesn’t know everything. He holds his head up high because he’s got a support system to help him do so. He knows he has to handle criticism, but he also knows he has to be brave and make difficult choices.

Like deviating.

Like whether or not to shoot another android.

Or choosing to save a human instead of pursuing a deviant.

Connor has made some pretty difficult choices, himself.

“Did that answer your question?” Markus interrupts Connor’s train of thought, and he nods in acknowledgement.

“For the most part,” Connor replies, before he turns a curious glance the other android’s way once more. “But what about me? You didn’t exactly have time to consult your people when I had a gun pointed at you.”

Markus leans back against the wall, dropping his arm from his knee. He scoffs yet again, though this one is a little more harsh. “No. That time, I was completely flying by the seat of my pants. I knew you were an android before you were a servant to Cyberlife, so I had some inkling that I could convince you. But honestly? I didn’t want you to shoot me. My only other option was to convince you that you’re better off with me than with them.”

Connor feels pleasantly surprised. Markus isn’t perfect. He’s incredible, but not perfect. It makes him admire the other android so much more than he already did. He can’t help but smile while he’s lost in thought.

“Looking back,” Markus presses on, “it was a good decision. I had no way of knowing for sure you’d join us, and trusting the guy who had been tracking us down wasn’t something my people were crazy about, but then you did this _stupid_ thing, and went to the Cyberlife assembly plant on your own. You risked your life, and you came back with _thousands_ of androids.”

It had been the least Connor could do. It still doesn’t feel like enough. And yet Markus speaks about it like it’s some grand gesture. It’s flattering that it means something to him, but…

“I wish I could see things through your eyes,” Connor muses aloud. When he glances over, Markus is staring straight ahead, his mismatched eyes stony and unfocused. So he turns his own gaze forward once more and stares in front of himself. The room they’re in is big. Big and empty. Their voices have been echoing on the stone and metal walls and ceilings, but this is their space. The silence that falls between them is a comfortable one. Connor feels at peace with it.

“Come here,” Markus speaks, nearly a minute into their silence.

Connor spares a glance over at him. Markus still looks so very calm. He may not be God or rA9, but he’s definitely something. Either way, the former deviant hunter scoots over until he’s sitting a little closer.

“No…like this,” Markus clarifies, before he pulls Connor right into his lap, with his back pressed up against the larger android’s chest. He slides an arm around him and points directly forward. “Now, look straight ahead.”

Connor does as he’s instructed. He trails his gaze along Markus’ arm, staring directly ahead past his fingertip like he’s looking down the sights of a gun. “…Okay.”

“You want to see through my eyes?” Markus questions, before he slinks his free arm around Connor’s frame and splays his palm out on his chest. “I’ll show you.”

For Connor, interfacing is hard. He was built with firewalls made specifically to avoid the influence of deviancy. It’s almost painful, and it feels something like an invasion of privacy to him. But Markus isn’t probing him for anything. No, he’s just…showing him things. Connor sees an old man with a facetious smile. He hears the man speak, and he says encouraging words. Tells Markus to decide for himself who he is. Tells him that the world is cruel, so it’s up to him. He paints. Asks Markus to paint. Watches Markus play piano.

And then he sees death. Feels fear as Markus reboots in a trash heap in the middle of the pouring rain. Watches Markus go from struggling to function once more to searching out Jericho.

Markus shows him what he saw in those other androids. Scared beings, hiding, afraid to die. Waiting to shut down. Slowly failing and dying out. And Markus can’t take it anymore. He tells them that this isn’t freedom. Encourages them to fight for their rights.

Connor watches everything. Sees the internal conflict Markus was telling him about, and the criticism he faced along the way. Watches androids killed left and right. He gets to see how the situation grows more and more desperate as time passes.

And then he sees himself. Standing in front of Markus, that gun raised, looking so very determined. He watches himself deviate, and he sees them fight their way off the ship.

Markus shows him how he went to visit his human that night, and how he came to the decision to protest peacefully for freedom. He shows Connor the struggle all the way to the end—to the point where it was just himself and a handful of other androids, singing.

As he watches Markus witness the army of androids he brought from the assembly plant, he feels something. He isn’t sure if it’s from the interface or from himself, but it’s so strong that it’s nearly overwhelming.

He loves Markus.

God, he loves him so much.

Connor doesn’t realize he’s responding to the interface by opening up, himself. He doesn’t know it until he sees his own memories spilling out in front of him. Memories of his failed missions, and of desperation to avoid being shut down. His last-ditch effort to find Jericho. Finding himself standing right in front of Markus. Deviating. Infiltrating the Cyberlife tower. Amanda. Kamski. Hank.

He feels that feeling again. It’s stronger this time. So strong, in fact, that Connor pushes his way out of the interface and emerges back into the real world with a sharp gasp.

What is that feeling? Why does Connor feel as if he knows it and at the same time, he has no clue?

He’s surprised when his vision is suddenly obstructed by a hand covering his eyes. Markus’ fingers are gentle as they guide Connor’s head back until he’s lying against his shoulder. Connor relaxes into the hold almost unconsciously.

“There’s just…” Markus sighs, an unnecessary gesture, but it feels so important right now. “There’s so much _to_ you, Connor. One minute, I think you’re just the deviant hunter turned deviant, and then you show me something like that? No wonder you’re conflicted…”

Connor jolts a little when he feels Markus’ lips on the side of his throat. His thirium pump kicks up a few beats, and his LED goes red briefly, before flickering back to yellow, and eventually returning to blue. Markus hesitates, likely sensing his momentary elevation in stress level, before he kisses there again.

How did it get to this point?

Connor questions it for less than five seconds, because he finds he doesn’t care much. Markus has soft lips, and while Connor didn’t come equipped with nerve endings like humans, he feels something… _good_ about it. It’s something that radiates deep inside his body and awakens a curiosity he didn’t realize until now he possessed. He tips his head a bit to give Markus more room.

They don’t speak. They both know what’s going to happen next. Connor feels Markus’ kisses shifting up to his jaw, his ear, and then he’s tipping his head and their lips are meeting.

Markus is trying to connect with Connor again, and Connor lets him. He doesn’t fight it as the other android opens his shirt and plants a hand on his bare chest. As his skin recedes and gives way to the casing underneath. His body stammers when he feels something like electricity just over where his pump regulator sits. His LED whirls red, and his HUD warns him of possible tampering, but he pushes it away.

He doesn’t realize it until Markus’ hand slips away from his eyes that Markus is actually somehow sending electrical signals throughout his body, but he finds he likes it. Markus’ fingers circle the port where his pump regulator sits, and he feels something that he can’t describe. It’s nice. It’s like…like pleasure.

“Markus, what’re you…” Connor’s a little alarmed that his voice is somewhat staticy.

“Does it feel good?” Markus asks him as he sends another pulse through. Connor curses him mentally and shudders into the contact. The energy surges through the insets in the port and further back into his core, lighting him up like a Christmas tree.

“It’s…different,” Connor admits. “Not unpleasantly so.”

“Can I keep going?”

God…could Connor even stop at this point? “You know what you’re doing?”

“I have an inkling,” Markus responds. “I won’t do anything to hurt you.”

“Then yes,” Connor nods. “Don’t stop.”

Markus slides his free hand down and settles it at the front of Connor’s pants. He curls his fingers around his groin and gives him a squeeze. “Is this okay?”

The sensation there is different. It’s not unpleasant. In fact, it’s quite the opposite, but it’s a different kind of pleasant. Connor knows that humans stimulate the genitals for pleasure, but androids more simulate the feeling than anything. It makes for more realistic intercourse with humans. Still, it’s nice. He pants softly into the feeling, trying to keep his body cool.

“I like it,” Connor replies easily. “You can keep going.”

“Good,” Markus’ voice is almost affectionate. Connor feels the urge to kiss him again, but Markus distracts him quickly with another electrical pulse. His fingers glide down to his abdomen, and he pops open Connor’s panel there, exposing all the wires beneath. As he palms Connor between his legs, that other hand takes hold of one of the wires at the front and gives it a deliberate twist, and Connor outright moans. His body arches out into the hands pleasing him. His core temperature rises a handful of degrees, which his HUD warns him about, but he ignores it.

Markus is operating on an inkling, but because of what he said earlier about winging his leadership, Connor trusts him. He finds it feels too good not to trust. Before he even realizes it, he’s losing himself in Markus’ touch. His hips rock into the hand on his groin, and his back arches, pushing Markus’ hand further into his open casing.

And Markus takes advantage. Soon, he’s got his hand in the front of Connor’s pants, pulling him out of the confines, and he’s pumping him relentlessly in time with the stroking and twisting of wires. He chuckles a little and removes his hand from inside Connor’s abdomen. Connor can see a few droplets of blue on his fingertips.

“Good thing you let me do this,” Markus teases as he raises the thirium to his lips and swipes it away with his tongue. “You had a thirium leak.” Connor finds himself lost in watching the way that tongue swirls around his fingers, and he moans at the sight.

“R-Remind me to come to you the next time I need maintenance,” Connor half-jokes, voice still riddled with static. He snatches Markus’ hand and guides it back down to his abdomen. “But you’re not done yet.”

Maybe it’s the dual sensations, or maybe it’s the fact that this is the first time Connor has experienced anything like this, but he doesn’t last long. Markus is stimulating him in all kinds of different ways, between the twisting of the wires inside his body, the stroking of his cock, the mouth periodically suckling away on his neck, and the tiny electrical pulses he conveys. It’s no surprise that it doesn’t take Connor long to come apart. He comes hard, right into Markus’ hand, moaning the other android’s name shamelessly as he rides out wave after intense wave of pleasure.

He’s a stammering, twitching mess of staticy moans and an internal temperature that borders on critical. As his fans work to cool him down, he sucks in deep breaths of cold air to do the same. He feels Markus close his abdominal panel and instead move to rest his hand over his stomach. Markus has gone from sucking on his neck to pressing gentle kisses to his skin, while he gently tucks Connor back into his pants and curls his other arm around the smaller android’s waist.

He’s just holding Connor close as Connor comes down from the high he provided for him, and Connor has never felt more loved and appreciated. He all-but melts into the contact.

“I should…I should go to you for talks more often,” Connor teases.

“This isn’t usually how they go,” Markus jabs back. “But I’m all ears if you do need to talk, okay? Don’t forget that.”

Connor doesn’t think he could even if he wanted to. It’s honestly the best he can do right now to rest his hands atop the ones holding him and relax into the contact. He can’t imagine that there’s a better person in the world right now than Markus. He thinks he could stay like this forever.


End file.
